


New kid

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Original Work, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Peter Kavinsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Hi! I’m Ryder. I’m new to this small town. I didn’t want to move but my father was tired of the same people and the same places. So we upped and moved. Today is my first day at school. Did I mention I’m an omega? We are rare now. This should be fun.
Relationships: Peter kavinsky/original female character
Kudos: 2





	New kid

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more just ran out of time

Ryders POV   
I walked down the halls to my class. I was well aware of the whispers and the alphas eyes all over me. It made my skin crawl. Once I got to my class I sat down and took out a notebook. The class had been going on for about thirty minutes when the most beautiful scent came through the door. I looked up to see a guy my age who was fit and had a scare close to his lip. I bit my lip as I watched him.   
“Peter, you’re late.”  
“Yeah, I...I’ll talk to you later about it.”  
He walked to the only available seat which was behind me and over one. I found it very difficult to focus on the lesson.  
Peters POV   
I was running late this morning. I ran down the halls to my class. I was talking to my friend through mind link. He said there was a new girl and she was an omega. When I neared the class room I could smell it. My mate was close. I walked in and stopped. I searched for the scent till my eyes landed on hers.” She bit her lip.   
I couldn’t really focus on what the teacher had said but it didn’t matter. I went to the only open seat and watched her through the whole lesson. When the bell rang, I shot up and touched her shoulder. She turned around.   
“We need to talk.” She giggled and got her bag.   
“Ok.”  
I practically drug her to the omega room. It was a room the school had for emergencies that any omega had. I sat her down and sunk to my knees in-front of her. She gave a small smile and reached out and rubbed my cheek. I leaned into it. She chuckled.   
“I’m Ryder.” She said after a while.  
“Peter.” I mumbled.   
“Mate.”  
“Yes!” I said with excitement, she accepted me.  
She laughed as she shushed me.   
Ryders POV  
When I woke up this morning, I never pictured I’d be here, with an alpha on his knees infront of me. He was mine and I was his. He leaned forward and I met his half way and kissed him. He moaned before pulling away.   
“You have your lip pierced?”  
“Yeah, and my tongue.” He shook his head and kissed me again.  
“Come home, with me?” He asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah.” I pulled him out of the floor.   
“I want to go now...” I whispered. He nodded in agreement.   
“Come on, my jeeps outside.” I followed him when I felt my warning cramps.   
“Uh... we have a problem...” he frowned until he smelt it.   
“You’re going into heat.” I nodded. He growled and picked me up before running to his Jeep.   
“We aren’t in that big of a hurry, we have time.”  
“Yes, but I figured you want to get home in time to build your nest?” I thought about it.  
“Probably a good idea.”


End file.
